The present invention relates generally to manufacturing of fan motor products, and in particular to stator assembly detachably mounted with a fan housing.
One aspect of any product manufacturing is to continuously improve assembly efficiency while keeping easy disassembly as an option for possible rework. When manufacturing fan products, stator assemblies of fan motors conventionally were glued onto the bearing liner. There are some problems associated with such a manufacturing technique. One major problem is that the glue process is subject to production variances. Especially, the amount of glue applied for the above process is hard to keep consistent, thus introducing various quality control issues. Another major problem is, once the stator assembly is glued on to a structure member of a fan housing, rework of the stator assembly including a printed circuit board (PCB) becomes very difficult.
From the above, it is seen that improved mounting techniques are highly desired.